


In Service To You

by Shay_Moonsilk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rimming, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: Crowley worshiping his pillow principality
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	In Service To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bilarzo (tylerhoechlions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun to have come together!! It was a new way to write smut so I really hope that it pulled through!

The night was fairly innocuous in its start, but it ended with Crowley between Aziraphale’s legs, which was the best place to be. They were enjoying dinner together, Crowley having brought Chinese takeout for them both. The television was airing an episode of Golden Girls, which Aziraphale had playing as Crowley walked in. He gave Aziraphale a quick peck and handed him his beef lo mein. Aziraphale gratefully took it, and began to dig in. It was such a wonderfully domestic affair, as if they were a longstanding couple used to such quiet nights in front of the telly. 

No one would have suspected that this was only months old, in the light of one failed apocalypse. 

“Crowley, I heard the oddest thing today in the bookshop,” Aziraphale said mildly. 

“Mh?” Crowley asked, tearing his gaze away from Betty White to look at his lover. 

“There was a couple, and they were looking at different books in my romance section,” Aziraphale said, referring to the extensive collection of romance novels that he tried to intersperse with his classical horror titles, in an effort to scare people away. Crowley nodded along, familiar with the organization. 

“And one was saying to the other that there was a certain novel they would enjoy, because they were a  _ pillow princess _ .” Aziraphale gave Crowley a look, who nodded to show he was still listening. “But, darling, what does that mean?” Aziraphale asked. “Especially because, and I’m assuming here, but I am  _ pretty _ sure both partners identified as male.” 

“Ah,” Crowley said, setting his kung pao chicken down. “So, yeah, that’s not one of those gender things. It’s a sex preference thing.” 

“Oh!” Aziraphale brightened, “Well, I definitely wouldn’t know about  _ that _ then, unless you taught it to me.” 

A blush, one very unbecoming for a demon, threatened to break across Crowley’s face. Aziraphale was smiling now, no doubt remembering all of the lessons Crowley had “taught” him in the months since they began their romantic relationship. 

“You do - ng - know about it,” Crowley said, trying to keep the focus “‘Cause you are one.” 

“A princess? Dearest I’m an angel,” Aziraphale reminded him. Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, as if I can forget. No, angel, you’re a pillow princess. It’s what you do in bed.”

Aziraphale blinked. “But I usually don’t…  _ do  _ anything in bed? You like to, erm,  _ take charge _ as it were.” He blushed a bit, remembering the last some such time that Crowley had taken charge. 

Good naturally, the demon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Aziraphale, that’s why. A  _ ‘pillow princess’ _ means you lie back, usually on a bed, while your partner does the  _ work.”  _

“Oh!” Aziraphale didn’t say anything else. Rather, his eyes widened ever so subtly. 

There was a moment of silence, and Crowley alternated between watching his angel puzzle through the revelation, and watching his show. Finally, Aziraphale spoke up. 

“And, is that a problem for you?” He asked. 

“Hrn?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale repeated himself. 

“Oh,  _ nah,”  _ Crowley said, with a shake of his head. “I like it, ‘cause I’m a service top. Means that I get off on getting  _ you  _ off.” That earned him a pretty blush from his angel, and Crowley grinned to see it. 

“Well!” Aziraphale said, “I, I guess that’s a good thing.” He bit his lower lip, looking up at Crowley through his eyelashes. Crowley bit back a snort. 

“And did this little conversation, this little  _ interesting  _ conversation, make you thinking of a certain demon?” He asked teasingly. Slowley, he inched himself closer. They were both seated on the couch, but sometimes Aziraphale enjoyed a little seduction, a little fuss to be made over him. And Crowley could certainly deliver. He maneuvered himself by trying to stalk closer to his lover. Aziraphale rewarded him with a little  _ sigh.  _

“Oh, yes,” Aziraphale said, “It made my think of a certain wily serpent, and how wonderful he is to me. Because the one, the one that was the  _ princess _ , he gave his partner such a  _ look  _ darling.” 

“Like the one you give me?” Crowley leaned in to take a little nip. Then a peck. Aziraphale met him for another kiss, enthusiastically. 

“Yes, yes dear,” The angel said. Aziraphale gave him an indulgent smile. “Just like this.” 

“What a lucky man,” Crowley reflected, and ran a hand through Aziraphale’s curls. “Do I have a good angel?”

“You  _ always _ have a good angel,” Aziraphale said, and he sounded so much like he believed it that Crowley couldn’t find it in him to laugh. 

“And how did you get this couple to leave?” He asked instead. He didn’t want a perfect little angel. He preferred his angels to be just a bit of a brat. Just a bit bastardly enough. 

“They wanted to  _ buy  _ one of  _ my _ books,” Aziraphale said, in a voice that clearly indicated he believed it was quite a scandalous thing for them to do, expecting to buy a book in his bookshop. 

“The fools,” Crowley said, biting back a grin, “And how did you handle them?” 

“Told them the register was broken,” Aziraphale said, “Then they tried asking if I used something called square, and I told them rather firmly that shapes did not belong anywhere near the operation of a register.” 

Instead of laughing, Crowley found that kissing Aziraphale was a much better use of his time. So he did, intent on worshiping his own pillow princess principality. 

Aziraphale kissed him back, and they spent the next several moments enjoying each other’s company, in no rush to be anywhere except near each other. 

“Do you wish it were different?" Aziraphale asked, pulling away.

"Gnt?" Crowley asked. How could Aziraphale expect him to speak coherently? 

"What I mean," Aziraphale flustered, "is, do you wish that I were more active?" 

Crowley pushed himself up by his elbows, so he could hover over Aziraphale. “Trust me angel,” He said gently, “That would be an emphatic  _ fuck no _ from me.” 

“Language!” Aziraphale scolded, and the demon let out a dark chuckle. 

“I like you just the way you are,” Crowley said, pressing a kiss to the space behind his ear. It always made Aziraphale squirm pleasantly, and tonight was no exception. 

“I love being able to look after you, like this,” Crowley said, “Because it means I know I’m doing my job right.” 

“What job is that?” Aziraphale asked, pushing off his collar and jacket, “Neither of us work anymore.”

“Psh,” Crowley scoffed, pushing off Aziraphale’s own layers, “I never gave a shit about that work and you know it. Nah, I mean the fact that I can just enjoy you.” 

He grinned as Aziraphale flushed a deep red, and leaned his head down to suck a mark into that fantastic neck of his. Aziraphale rewarded him with a delightful moan, and Crowley eagerly traced his hands over his chest and stomach. Not for the first time, he reflected on how  _ lucky  _ he was to have Aziraphale. Crowley pressed kisses to his stomach, relishing in the softness beneath him. Nothing tasted better than Aziraphale. His angel loved to enjoy cakes and pastries when they went out, and he always tried to offer some to Crowley. But Crowley never ate more than a few bites, because he knew that nothing ever tasted as good as his Aziraphale did. 

Aziraphale made a delightful keening noise, and Crowley grinned to himself. He hands ghosted up and down his thighs, and oh, Aziraphale had such lovely thighs. Crowley nuzzled into his stomach again, but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough. He wanted more - needed more from his angel. 

“Spread yourself, c’mon angel, I’ve been so good for you haven’t I? Don’t you want to be good for me?” 

Breathlessly, Aziraphale gave him a nod and spread his legs. Crowley slid off his pants, and felt his jaw drop. 

“Oh,  _ angel _ ,” He breathed. Aziraphale gave him a cheeky grin. 

“See something you like?” He asked, and Crowley groaned appreciatively. 

Of course, Aziraphale had felt pretty confident in his choice of underwear. It was no secret that his demon preferred red, and he decided to show his appreciation for his love. So Aziraphale had dressed in a pair of red lacy panties, because he felt certain that Crowley would enjoy them. And by the look on his demon’s face, he was  _ right _ . 

Crowley wasted no time burying his face in between his legs. Aziraphale let out a gasp as he felt the heat of Crowley’s tongue lavish attention on him. The sensation through the lace was tantalizing, and it felt absolutely divine. But he knew better than to say such a thing out loud. 

Crowley didn’t let up, and Aziraphale mewled as he felt himself harden under his love’s ministrations. “You’re - you’re going to ruin them!” Aziraphale whined. 

He got a dark chuckle in reply. “I’ll get you new ones,” Crowley promised, and that was the only warning he got before Crowley dove back in. Aziraphale took a deep breath as his tongue traced along his length, and with a definitive snap, the panties had broken apart. 

With no barrier, he was left defenseless under his demon, which was the best way to be. Crowley’s hands framed the underside of his thighs, and pushed up and up. Aziraphale let out a shuddering breath. He knew what his lover wanted, but it never failed to make him blush. It was such a vulnerable position after all. 

“C’mon darling,” Crowley gentled, “I fed you, right? Now you gotta feed me.” 

Aziraphale flushed, but he was right. He shifted a bit, bracing himself. And let out a helpless cry as that talented tongue of Crowley’s speared into him. His head arched back, and he struggled to catch his breath as Crowley laved into him. 

Surely, being a pillow princess, or, in his case, a pillow principality, wasn’t such a horrid thing. Not when he had such an incredible paramour as his lovely demon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! My Tumblr and Discord is also Shay Moonsilk if you ever want to chat with me there :)


End file.
